6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hot Girls
The Hot Girls are a series of girls who have been seen working in and around the mall. Most of the time they are seen in the background or during scene changes. On some occasions, Jonesy has tried (and usually failed) to woo them. Blonde Wave Girl The Blonde Wave Girl is a regular at the mall seen at the clothing shops, usually with Glutes Girl. Her distinguishing feature is her wavy blonde hair, which covers half of her face. She is one of the many girls that Jonesy has tried to charm. Notable appearances of hers include "Idol Time at the Mall," when she dumped hot coffee on Jonesy's crotch when she recognized him from Wyatt's song, and "J is For Genius," when Jonesy used her as a prop in his bait-and switch trick. The Blonde Wave Girl also has a color swap where she wears green and is a redhead. Blue Dress Girl The Blue Dress Girl is a frequent shopper at the Galleria Mall. She is known for wearing a blue strapless dress and wearing her hair up. Jonesy tried to woo her while working as a mall guide for senior citizens in "Smarten Up," and dated her in "Dirty Work" after Jonesy was hired by her boyfriend to break up with her. Wyatt was also interested with her in "Great Expectations." According to Wyatt, she works at Huntington's. Book Girl The Book Girl is a glasses-wearing brunette who works at Nice Cinnabuns. Her hair is short, and she is regularly seen reading books. Her most notable appearance was in "The Five Finger Discount," when Nikki and Wyatt tried to set her up with Jude. She was sympathetic to Jude, and saw him as caring and emotional until she learned that the "girl" he was upset over was actually a massage chair that Jonesy had sold. When she learned this, she stormed off angrily. She was also seen working the ticket booths at the Gigantoplex in "Cheapskates," which implies that she has quit her job at Nice Cinnabuns for some reason. Fine Girl The Fine Girl is a regular at the mall. She is frequently seen near clothing stores. When Jonesy was employed as Ron's assistant in "The Slow and the Even-Tempered," he said of her "You should be fined for looking so fine!" She is also one of the riders on the Vomit Comet in "The Sushi Connection." She is distinguishable by her green khakis, light blue shirt, and light red hair, but she has two other incarnations (purple pants, pink shirt, and dark brown hair; a beatnik mode). These color swaps are most likely intended to be different people. Glutes Girl The Glutes Girl is a regular shopper at the mall who is usually seen with Fine Girl or Blonde Wave Girl. Her most noticable attribute is her posterior, which sticks out and is very ample. Her default appearance is as a light-skinned brunette with green eyes, and her color edit is a dark-skinned black-haired girl. Nerd Girl The Hot Nerd Girl is one of the regulars of the Galleria Mall. She is bespectacled girl with red hair who wears a teal dress, and has two "modes" of posture and hairstyle. In "Nerd Mode," she wears her hair in a topknot ponytail and has a slightly hunched over posture. In "Hot Mode", she wears her hair down and has noticeably better posture. She is first seen in "Breaking Up with the Boss' Son" at Stereo Shack when Jonesy inadvertently insulted her when seeing her in "Nerd Mode." To prove him wrong, she quickly changed her appearance to "Hot Mode," shocking Jonesy. Since then, Jonesy has repeatedly tried to date her, most notably in "Breaking Up with the Boss' Son" and "Pillow Talk." Most of the time, she is seen in "Hot Mode," moving through scene changes. Jacket Girl The Jacket Girl is one of the local recurring shoppers of the Galleria Mall. She is seen wearing a purple tank top and jeans, and usually combines them with the Leon Shreds ski jacket that Jen stole in "The Five Finger Discount." Jonesy has hit on her repeatedly. Purple Dress Girl The Purple Dress Girl is one of the many shoppers at the Galleria Mall. She is known for wearing a purple dress, having long brown curly hair, and having a very pretty face. Her most notable appearance is in "Dirty Work," where Jonesy piks her up as a rebound girl. She also appears in "Girlie Boys," where she is seen visiting the Galleria Mall Spa. Aside from this, she frequently appears in the background or during scene changes. The Purple Dress Girl is identical to Joanie. However, in "Opposites Attack" Joanie shows no memory of Jonesy from other interactions, nor does Jonesy show any sign of remembering her from his interactions with the Purple Dress Girl. As a result, it can be concluded that the Purple Dress Girl and Joanie are intended to be two separate characters. Smiling Shopper Girl The Smiling Shopper Girl is a girl commonly seen moving through scene changes. She has blonde hair stuffed under a checkered cap and wears a white t-shirt. She is always seen smiling and carrying a shoulder bag. The Smiling Shopper Girl has never spoken. Red Blazer Girl The Red Blazer Girl is a girl that makes very few appearances in the show. She is always seen moving through scene changes with Blonde Wave Girl. Vendor Girl The Vendor Girl is a worker at the Galleria Mall. It is currently unknown what her name is, since she was known as Brandi in "Midnight Madness" when Jonesy was trying to lead girls to the gang's New Year's Eve party but was called "Paige" by Caitlin in "Girlie Boys." She has short, unkempt red hair and is usually seen wearing a vendor hat. Her largest role came in "Stupid Over Cupid," where she was one of the final three bidders trying to win a date with Jonesy. While she was the most acceptable to Jonesy visually, the only reason that she wanted to go out with him was so that she could get revenge on him for him never calling her back or even bothering to learn her name after they went on a date. The Vendor Girl has been seen working at numerous places in the mall. Her jobs include running a dart game at the mall amusement park, vending cotton candy from a cart at the mall amusement park, as an employee at Grind Me, as a coffee vendor at the Gigantoplex, as an employee at Nice Cinnabuns, and as an employee at the ice cream shop. Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-24-06h52m21s44.jpg|Blonde Wave Girl. Vlcsnap-2011-01-31-04h19m33s34.jpg|Blonde Wave Girl and Fine Girl Vlcsnap-2011-01-22-05h39m34s205.jpg|Blonde Wave Girl with Red Blazer Girl. Vlcsnap-2011-01-22-05h47m16s26.jpg|Blonde Wave Girl with Jonesy. Vlcsnap-2011-01-22-05h52m09s119.jpg|Blonde Wave Girl with Smiling Shopper Girl. Vlcsnap-2011-01-13-07h05m22s48.jpg|Blue Dress Girl. Book Girl.JPG|Book Girl. Book Girl Angry.JPG|Angry about Jude's "girlfriend." Vlcsnap-2011-01-22-02h47m04s194.jpg|Fine Girl. Vlcsnap-2010-12-24-06h04m44s131.jpg|Another shot of Fine Girl. Vlcsnap-2010-12-24-08h07m42s165.jpg|Glutes Girl. Vlcsnap-2011-02-01-09h51m29s56.jpg|Blonde Wave Girl with Glutes Girl. Vlcsnap-2011-01-22-06h19m21s85.jpg|Glutes Girl eating a hamburger. Vlcsnap-2011-01-13-06h52m10s55.jpg|Nikki with the color edit of Glutes Girl. Vlcsnap-2010-12-21-06h14m01s35.jpg|Hot Nerd Girl. Vlcsnap-2010-12-21-04h11m08s215.jpg|Hot Nerd Girl in "nerd mode." Vlcsnap-2010-12-21-04h11m30s253.jpg|Hot Nerd Girl in "hottie mode." Vlcsnap-2011-01-22-02h58m02s79.jpg|Jacket Girl. Vlcsnap-2011-01-13-05h57m57s16.jpg|Jacket Girl moving through a scene change. Blonde Wave Girl and Red Blazer Girl can also be seen. Vlcsnap-2011-01-13-05h58m41s22.jpg|Jacket Girl without her jacket. PurpleDressGirl.png|Purple Dress Girl. Vlcsnap-2011-01-22-02h46m03s67.jpg|Smiling Shopper Girl. Vlcsnap-2011-01-31-04h38m19s210.jpg|Smiling Shopper Girl outside of Spin This. Vlcsnap-2011-01-13-06h20m48s200.jpg|Vendor Girl. Hot Vendor Girl.jpg|"Eww, is that sushi?" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters